


恋爱这件小事（番外之反攻）

by toufu_1995



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toufu_1995/pseuds/toufu_1995





	恋爱这件小事（番外之反攻）

婚期越来越近，孟鹤堂没怎么紧张，倒是平时冷静的要命的栾云平开始紧张起来，没事的时候就在脑子里一遍一遍地过流程想细节，孟鹤堂看他这副紧张的样子也是觉得可爱又有趣。

“栾哥哥？”孟鹤堂看着靠在床头神游的栾云平，“不然我们玩个游戏让你放松下来好不好？”

“嗯？”

“你躺下，”

栾云平顺从地躺在床上，“干嘛啊？”

孟鹤堂狡黠地笑了笑，然后骑在栾云平身上，把人的手固定在床的两个角上，

“不是，你什么时候弄得这些东西？早就预备好了这是？”

“谁让你天天发呆也不关注我？”孟鹤堂拍了拍栾云平的脸，“我想找点存在感，”

“想反攻就直说，”

“直说了多少次你同意过么？”孟鹤堂从睡衣口袋里掏出一条绸带，“我问过九良和秋哥，他们说反攻没什么的，还向我表示了鼓励，”

“忠犬和傲娇在一起很容易反攻，”

“你是说我不够傲娇还是说你对我不够忠犬？”

孟鹤堂拿着绸布往栾云平眼睛上蒙，惹得栾云平一阵傻笑，

“这是做什么，老夫老夫了你蒙我眼睛干嘛，”栾云平知道孟鹤堂憋着劲想睡自己，但是没想到自家兔子路子这么野，

“我喜欢，”孟鹤堂声音本就低沉，在这静谧的深夜倒是显得更加诱人，他伸手摸了摸套在栾云平手腕上的皮质手铐，“疼么？”

“还好，”栾云平被蒙了眼睛有些不适应，“我以为透光呢，”

“怎么会，我提前试过了，”

“那你这是蓄谋已久，”

“那可不，”

“要开始了么？我的主攻大人？”栾云平觉得这样的孟鹤堂有趣又勾人，所以完全放松下来，准备享受享受自家小朋友的款待，

“还没，”

“还有什么？”

栾云平话音刚落就感觉自己的睡衣扣子被孟鹤堂一颗一颗用牙咬开，小人儿把头伏在自己胸口，轻轻用脸蹭着栾云平的胸膛，

“你……”栾云平想抱孟鹤堂，想把人压在身下欺负可是又动不了，只能任由人在自己胸膛蹭着，

“怎么了？”孟鹤堂看着被蒙住双眼拼命拉紧绳子的栾云平觉得有意思，故意在人胸口啃咬了起来，一块又一块的红痕落在胸前，“以后我直说要反攻能不能同意啊，栾哥哥。”

“孟鹤堂！”

“我在呢～栾哥哥感觉不到吗？”孟鹤堂用力咬了一口，“这样是不是就确认我在了？还是……”

孟鹤堂跪在栾云平身侧，动作极慢地脱下人的裤子，还顺手在人腿上掐了一把，“还是这样比较能感觉到我？”

“你要反攻就赶紧的！折腾我干嘛？”

“栾哥哥，那既然是我反攻，当然是我想怎么样就怎么样，咱得按我的规矩慢慢玩，”

“太可爱了，”栾云平勾起嘴角笑了笑，

“你说啥？”

“我说你太可爱了。”栾云平说的是真心话，这样露出尖利爪子来的孟鹤堂太可爱了，迷人的让人心颤，

“你滤镜还真厚，”

孟鹤堂凑过来索吻，栾云平虽然看不见也能感觉得到近在唇边的呼吸，这个吻和平时不同，栾云平让出了主动的位置，孟鹤堂更是像发泄一样，在两个人唇舌交缠之际还不忘了咬一咬那曾经调戏自己的舌头，

“别使劲，”两个人刚结束热吻，孟鹤堂就看见了栾云平有些红的手腕，“你使劲一会磨破了怎么办，”

“我只是想抱你，”

“这样啊，”孟鹤堂把蒙在栾云平眼前的布解下来，看见那双平日冷静的眸子里已经染上了一丝情欲，“看来我吻技还可以嘛，”

“相当可以，”栾云平笑眯眯地看着孟鹤堂，

孟鹤堂被人这一看看的有些脸红，刚刚那些气势也淡了一些，伸手给人解开手腕上的束缚，

栾云平被放开之后直接把人搂紧，“怎么了？又不想反攻了？”

“不是，”孟鹤堂揉着栾云平的手腕，“很红了，我怕真的弄疼你，”

孟鹤堂看着因为动情眼圈微红带泪的栾云平，忽然觉得这个样子的总队长真的很好欺负，起身跪在他的双腿之间，吻了吻那人平坦的腹部，

“孟儿……”栾云平被这样的撩拨弄得有些难受，看着人不紧不慢的动作故意说些气人的话，“你是不是不行？”

“激我？”孟鹤堂握住那早已经被撩拨的抬头的玩意儿，“你说你现在惹我有什么好处？我觉得栾哥哥第一次嘛，我得温柔点，看来你还挺期待的，那应该是我想多了，”

“啧……废话真多，呜……”栾云平的话被自己的一声喘息打断，孟鹤堂轻笑着停了手上的动作看着渐渐脸红的栾云平，

“呦，怎么不说我了？”

“我……”栾云平刚要开口，孟鹤堂又开始了新一轮的攻势，他把栾云平抱着翻了过去，双手扣住膝弯往前推，“腰塌下去，腿再分开点儿，宝贝儿，”

“嗯……”

栾云平第一次被人摆成这个姿势，他想摇摇身子表示不满却被孟鹤堂按住了后颈，

“别乱动，我真的不想弄疼你，”

“奥……”栾云平的脸埋在枕头里，声音闷闷的，“那你快点？”

“你他妈说谁快？”孟鹤堂按着人后颈的手使劲捏了捏他的脖子，“你是真的比我会拱火多了，”

栾云平躲在枕头里偷笑，听着孟鹤堂在自己身后发出窸窸窣窣的声音，忽然觉得邢秋说的对，

“你看着平日里被宠着惯着的小朋友气势汹汹地在自己身上折腾着找乐子，那股子反差劲儿还是挺有趣的。”

“都什么时候了还能走神？”孟鹤堂伸手掐了掐栾云平腰间的肉，“我之前还真没觉得，栾哥哥还挺白，”

孟鹤堂一边说话一边把占满了润滑液的手指放到人的穴口附近轻轻打转，异样的感觉让栾云平有些别扭，把腰刚刚拱起一点又被孟鹤堂用另一只手压下，

“相信我，不疼，”

“嗯……”

“栾哥哥，你现在这样真的好像只大金毛，”孟鹤堂试探性地把一根手指插了进去，栾云平微微颤抖的反应让本就温柔的孟鹤堂动作更加轻柔，安抚地拍了拍人的头，很快就感觉到手下的人适应了这样的充实感。

“疼么？”

“好多了，”

“这样啊，”孟鹤堂继续温柔地给人扩张，直到栾云平回过头看着他，

“亲……亲我……”眼角带泪的栾云平看起来有些委屈，惹得孟鹤堂一阵怜惜，

“你比我磨人多了，”孟鹤堂把人翻过来，俯下身子含住那双唇，认认真真地品尝折磨，身下的人唇间时不时漏出的呻吟和鼻间沉重的呼吸让屋里的气氛暧昧到了极致，

栾云平觉得自己的意识有些抽离，再一定神才看见叼着什么东西朝自己压过来的孟鹤堂，

“你叼着什么呢？”

孟鹤堂撕开包装看着栾云平坏笑，“还能是什么？”

这样的孟鹤堂，

栾云平承认，

他是腹黑的，

也是迷人的。

孟鹤堂看着因为自己的进入而微微皱眉的栾云平，双手撑在人身侧，俯下身子，

“栾哥哥？”

“嗯？”栾云平感受着孟鹤堂在自己体内的冲撞，他虽然语气温柔，可动作却逐渐粗暴，栾云平双手抓着床单，睁开眼睛看着他，

“舒服吗？”孟鹤堂握住栾云平的手，看着轻咬嘴唇的栾云平恶意地更加用力地冲撞了起来，一字一顿还伴随着一次比一次更深的顶入，“师–哥–我–喜–欢–浪–的–”

本就有些忍不住呻吟的栾云平被这一声师哥叫的浑身发软，怨念的目光惹来了孟鹤堂的笑声，“你……你就……欺负我……吧……”

“师哥欺负过我多少次了？”孟鹤堂抓着栾云平的脚腕搭在自己肩上，两个人对彼此都很熟悉，深知对方的敏感点和心里底线，孟鹤堂看着面色潮红的栾云平不再多说话，专心致志地在人身子里沉沦。

肉体撞击的声音，

沉重的喘息声，

偶尔的呻吟和带笑的低语，

这些是栾云平最后的记忆。

他只觉得身子的某处被人反反复复蹂躏，自己在崩溃的边缘徘徊，却始终得不到释放和解脱，直到他双腿盘上孟鹤堂的腰，双手搂紧他的脖子，轻轻在他耳边求饶，

“师弟……饶了我吧……”

又急又快的动作让栾云平招架不住，却终于释放了自己。

温热的水流过身体的每一处，孟鹤堂的温柔让栾云平享受沉迷，可是躺回床上的时候，身上的酸痛和渐渐回归的羞耻感和理智让他有些气结。

“师弟？”

“嗯？”

栾云平意味不明的一声师弟把孟鹤堂吓了一跳，急忙凑过去亲亲被自己欺负的人，

“还疼吗？”

“还好，”栾云平揉搓着刚刚欺负自己的手，放进嘴里慢慢地啃咬，“以后想反攻和我说，我答应你，”

“我这是把你伺候舒服了？”孟鹤堂躲进人怀里傻笑，

栾云平笑的也很开心，“是啊，偶尔这样一次也不错。”

很多天之后孟鹤堂才知道当时栾云平的笑意味着什么。

孟鹤堂反攻的那一晚，周九良被邢秋折腾的也几乎一夜没睡，

他没告诉孟鹤堂，

他反攻之后自家那个忠犬充分发挥想象力和主观能动性，

成功解锁了一个炸毛的周九良，

而周九良大概明白了七十二轮的大卡车在身上轧过是什么感觉。


End file.
